


Goodbye Winter

by CCelestiaLL



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, BFFs, Character Death, College, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Messy, More characters to be added, My First Fanfic, Or More Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Presumed Dead, Renle, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, ability, deprived of jaemren, jaemren, powers, renmin, they are in, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCelestiaLL/pseuds/CCelestiaLL
Summary: Renjun is gifted with healing abilities but he can’t heal himself while Jaemin is a time traveler stuck in time.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	Goodbye Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!!! This is my first time to post a fic please don't kill me ( >___< ) this is in my drafts for 123456789 years, also English is not my mother tongue please excuse the grammar huhuhu (I'm trying to self study grammar and I think my brain cells are gone) I was deprived of jaemren when I wrote this and I need angst aside from coffee to function so yeah please enjooooyyy!!

People who are gifted with supernatural abilities need to give something back in return.

That is what Huang Renjun learned. He was a miracle to others, he can cure any illness or disease but he can't resurrect dead people-- like his parents. Renjun was given a miraculous ability, but he lost his loved ones, his family. Only few people were gifted with supernatural abilities or powers as they call it. His family were given supernatural abilities, there are still no confirmed news if having an ability runs in the blood.

He was forced to leave China, his home, leave everything behind at such a young age and adapt into a foreign country. Looking back, Renjun is really very grateful to the Zhong and Lee Family. Without them, he wouldn't be able to live even if his ability save lives.

“Zhong Chenle! You didn’t close the door again!”

“Sorry! I’m in a hurry, I’ll bring back your notes later bye ge!” the orange haired boy shouted back at him.

After hearing the slam of the automatic door, Renjun got up from his bed and of course his best friend didn’t close the door of his bedroom again for the nth time. But no matter how many times Chenle do it, his door will always remain open for him. He will never be able to repay him and his family for their kindness.

The Chinese boy went to the kitchen, opened the cabinet and picked his favorite mug then prepared his favorite jasmine tea while listening to the news. When he was in middle school, he was living with Chenle’s family. In his second year in college, now he thinks he’s used to living alone even though he was supposed to live alone since high school because he is the one who asked for it.

_The ability user who was causing havoc last week was reported to be missing today. The Department of Supernatural Ability is currently investigating the said case, they also added that reports of ability users that have gone missing_ _is increasing….._

Without the Department of Special Ability, for sure the world will remain in shambles and chaos ensues. There are people who silently use their ability, some abuse their powers too much while some use it to abuse someone but there are still people who use their ability for peace and to maintain order, just like those who work in the DSA. They may be supernatural but it is not common for them to have gone missing unless another ability user is the cause of it or another unknown reason. The unknown just made Renjun’s stomach churn. 

Jasmine tea is his favorite tea but today it lingers a bitter taste in his mouth. 

After drinking his tea, he washed his favorite mug. He opened the cabinet and placed his moomin mug beside the pink bunny mug then closed it. The coffee maker that has been used for years is now just an accessory in his kitchen. 

The tea lover starts doing his schoolworks, it’s just been weeks since the fall semester started but it feels like it’s been years. The time flies too fast that Rejun only realized when he heard his phone ring. At least he was productive today, he reasons.

A text came from Mark about their hang out after the 1st quarter of semester. The chinese boy deserved a celebration too after this, well if he passed— or not ? no matter what happens it’s a hang out with his friends and a celebration for surviving the 1st quarter of hell.

_“Are you sure you’re going to come? You know it’s really alright.”_

_“Mark, you know I can handle myself.”_

_“You also said it the last time Renjun. We just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”_

_“I know , don’t worry. I also know that you miss hanging out with the seven of us, complete.”_

_“If something happens again—”_

_“You’ll be there.”_

_“You are really the best dongsaeng.”_

_“You’re such a bad liar. Hope your thesis eats you alive. See you hyung.”_

It’s been months since then and it was established very long ago that they are always on each other’s throat.

He can handle it, can’t he? 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! uwu so guys what do you think??? hehhe comments and kudos are really appreciated (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) Stay safe everyone!!!
> 
> (and lemme scream in 1 2 3 AHHHHH THE TEASER AAAHHHHHH NA JAEMINS WANTS ME DEAD IM SO EXICTED, also does the title seems familiar to you? hehe it's actually a song my fave song of day6 hehe)


End file.
